


Falling Faster

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bisexual Mutou Yuugi, F/M, Gamers, Gay Panic, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, Unrequited Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, that sounds worse then it is I promise you, very very slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Kaiba never understands why he had the lapse in judgement to make friends. Or why he continues to interact with them. By all evaluations and calculations, they are a waste of time, energy, and effort. Walking headache machines.He should be focusing on his brother, running his company, and schoolwork. In that order.But no, hes helping his smug, cocky, gambling-addicted, genius best friend on his frenzy to win the heart of his crush. And keep it quiet from the school because a stupid no-dating rule. And funding/building a new gaming club. Mostly to help his friend woo another nerd. Instead of actually making games.A waste of time and effort by all accounts. Why is he involved again?----A blindshipping/puzzleshipping non-magic high school romcom. Told mostly through their friends eyes.The others think they are above it all. But they might be suprised when cupid hits them too.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Comments: 59
Kudos: 65





	1. I'm Afraid That She Might Think Of Me As Plain Old Jane

Kaiba Seto is not certain how he has friends. He didn't exactly set out to make them. They take up too much time and attention he could be devoting to other things. Like school studies and running companies. Plus, friends are aggravating. 

In the having, in the dragging him into their matters, in running their mouths, and most of all the drama. By every statistic, list and calculation, friends aren't worth it. Yet Kaiba Seto keeps interacting with them.

Irrational. One of these days he needs to break the habit of interacting with them. A mar on his otherwise iron will.

Yet, right beside Kaiba Seto's side in a creaky and unbalanced plastic chair is Sennan Atem. He's somehow Kaiba's second best friend, aside from his little brother Mokuba. Who is clearly the only acceptable friend in existence. No, not acceptable. Amazing. Wonderful. Recommended.

But Mokuba is in grade school, and Atem is in his class, and for some reason, his confidence. So he sits beside Kaiba at lunch. And he is making some sort of 3-D puzzle out of paper origami pieces he's folding instead of eating his perfectly good lunch. He's irrational. He's brilliant. ( Kaiba knows its good because he has, in fact, been to Sennan's house and eaten there. Atem hasn't even touched the sandwiches in the shape of dragons. He's terrible.)

Kaiba is roaming the interconnected pieces out of the corner of his gaze and thinking of how 3-D foldable puzzle kits could be sold as game character merchandise in the back of his mind. Atem won't mind....majorly. He'll get a scowl and Kaiba will buy him off with several very expensive games not on the market yet and a lot of card packs and it will be okay. If Kaiba gets him to work on designing it, Atem can be paid for the project and they can walk around the fact he inspired the idea without them discussing it. Preferable. Plus Atem gets more pocket money to waste at the arcade and they can spend more time beating each others high scores while trash talking each other. Good.

Kaiba scowls. He's meant to be staving off the habit of keeping aggravating nerds around. Besides they keep attracting each other like magnets.

He throws his gaze up and around the school-standard fake-wood table marked with years of juvenile carelessness. Sitting across from him is Ishizu Ishtar, calmly reading her textbook after having finished her lunch. Practical. 

She probably is ahead in her readings and trying to get further ahead. This is how she always gets in the top ten of the schools test scores....and Why she never has homework to do. 

She has a way of making a placid smile radiate smugness that Kaiba is still studying for his own use. She must have learned it from her sister Isis in the year above them, currently hanging out with her friend group. Kaiba is still studying the multibranched clan that the Ishtars, Sennans and whatever that weirdo Shadi is from. Kaiba isn't even sure he has a surname. He isn't sure anyone knows. 

And the Bakuras are connected to it all...somehow. He hasn't figured it out yet after five years and it would be infuriating if it didn't seem to cause massive amounts of drama to be in a thirty meter radius of their clan drama. Its best to keep some distance from their clan history. Kaiba has seen one member stab another in the arm, shit go down, and then an hour later they all stand around talking about the latest movie. Wild.

He kind of respects them for their mere tolerance levels of bullshit.

Right next to her is her adoptive brother Rishid who has a tattoo on his face that radiates Ishtar family bullshit paired with a side of a patient and calm demeanor that also radiates having seen Ishtar family bullshit. He's inoculated to anything life could throw at him. Kaiba does not bring the tattoo up, even when Rishid was fifteen and showed up from summer break with it. Not his business. Kaiba has seen people be stupid enough to do so and the other family members destroy their life for it. Kaiba isn't sure if it bothers Rishid or if its just a taboo topic. Rishid doesn't actually seem to show emotion aside from calm serenity.

Next to Rishid is the Ishtar twins, Malik and Marik. They are whispering and scribbling their next plot of trouble, mischief or world domination attempts together. Rishid keeps darting his gaze over to them. Its a toss up on whether Rishid will go along with it or try to stop it.

Where Isis, Ishizu and Rishid are calm fronts and steady minds, the twins....well the twins are just off their rocker. If there is chaos in the Ishtar family its from them. They only people able to herd them is their steady older siblings.

Note, the twins also listen to Shadi, Atem and the Bakuras. But that seems to be because Shadi can outmatch them in off the wall bullshit and pull it off with a mask of indifference and literally no explaining reason, Atem can suprisingly radiate waves of don't fuck with me (and Kaiba believes he can back it up, though he never wants to find out) and for some reason the twins get along with the Bakuras like a house on fire. Sometimes, there is literally stuff on fire.

Thankfully, everyone agrees not to leave the twins and the Bakuras alone unsupervised.

Thankfully, the Bakuras have been separated from the trouble plotting. Probably, Ishizu's second sense for her brothers' bullshit. Bakura Ryou, the creepy and weird but mostly harmless one sits across from Atem...drawing maps. Probably working on another RPG campaign. He's an impressive game master, he could probably make some excellent games if he wasn't also so determined to make them impossible to beat. Its like if someone filled a stuffed bunny with ruthlessness and an addiction to horror movies.

On his left, far enough away that Kaiba doesn't have to worry about being sprayed with food, is Bakura Akefia. He looks like he's attempting to make a horror movie screen set out of nothing but a huge pile of medium rare mystery meat and his teeth. Charming. 

Kaiba isn't certain if he could be considered even acquaintances with the twins or Bakuras, but when he interacts with Atem, Ishizu, Isis or Rishid the twins and the Bakuras are often there. Mostly to keep them from causing some next level ruckus. (The Ishtars have reached their max amount of warnings from the fire department.) But Kaiba can respect all four of them for their ruthlessness if nothing else.

And so Kaiba sits there, slowly chewing his noodles (brought from home because he would like to avoid another poisoning attempt thanks) and listens to Atem's idle talk of which new games he thinks might make it big, the flicker of pages of Ishizu's speed reading, the furious whispering in the corner and Bakura Ryou's humming thankfully covering up the sounds of ravenous devouring.

And Kaiba feels his resolve weaken. Another day. He will work on distancing them all another day.

Up until a certain group enters the cafeteria. He doesn't pay attention to who (a mistake), just recognizes the sounds of additional loudness. But then Atem stiffens beside him.

Oh no. Its them.

Kaiba instantly regrets any personal weakness that leads him to listen to Atem's blather and bluffs because it means he has to deal with this.

Atem sighs. Dreamily. Kaiba doesn't need to look. He knows Atem is staring. Knows he's sitting there batting his eyes. Looking like a child staring in awe at new game displays. Kaiba Seto. Knows. This. He knows this in the very bottom of his soul. Because. Kaiba Seto. Endures. This.

Kaiba Seto has a best friend named Sennan Atem who is an idiot in love.

And Kaiba deals with this near every school day. Ishizu sighs without looking up from her book. Rishid politely ignores what's about to happen. Over on the far end of the table the sound of gnawing stops as Bakura Akefia catches scent of emotional weakness and looks up with vicious glee. There will be ribbing and teasing later. It is Bakura Akefia and Sennan Atem. There will be taunts. There will be jeers. There will be sneers. It will escalate.There might be violence. It will not end well. The twins seem preoccupied, which, honestly, is concerning. 

Any second now Atem is going to start idly rambling in the most undignified way about his crush. He's certain Mutou Yuugi is his soulmate. Disgusting. 

The whole affair has made Atem drop so much lower in Kaiba's eyes. He's told him so. Atem, the newly disgusting twerp, just waved him off and told him Kaiba will understand one day. Or, at least, one day he will stop being emotionally constipated. As if Kaiba would stoop so low.

Kaiba had his security team take Atem's duel disk hostage in retaliation. It erupted into An Issue. There is still glitter in all the Kaiba vehicles, patches in the manor walls and Kaiba needed a whole new wardrobe. Kaiba literally tried to convince the mayor to pass a law banning tie-dye. No dice. His closet has a padlock on it now.

Kaiba discovered himself in friendship with Atem because Atem seemed to have a sense of dignity and an air of grace. He was serious, a good leader, had a steel will and a strategic mind. He was one of the only people ever able to match Kaiba in games, and they both tended to enjoy petty ranting over whoever was being disgusting, shameful, or disgraceful that day of the week.

He did not sign up for Atem losing all sense of coherency as he babbles for a total of twenty five minutes over what shade of blue-purple Mutou Yuugi's eyes were. Kaiba would not have gone willingly to that paint store if he knew that's what they were picking up paint swatches for. He. Would. Not.

And Atem is next to him, inhaling very deep in preparation for his next descent into indignity. Kaiba knows this. Because this is near daily routine. But then Bakura Ryou changes things. And makes it worse.

"Yuugi! Anzu! Jounouchi! Honda! I'm working on our next campaign map, do you want to see?"

The table erupts into carefully masked chaos. The pages of Ishizu's book have stopped turning, her gaze locked on one spot and burning a hole through the page. She's calculating the possibilities. Kaiba watches the moment as she pinches her lips into thin lines. She sees no end where they survive this. Bakura Akefia's grin is a feral thing, devouring half his sauce speckled face. He's vibrating. His eyes are trained on the back of Atem's wild mess of curls. He's sending manic cackling telepathically out to everyone at the table.

Rishid has sat up straighter and squared his shoulders, ever loyal and preparing for service in the coming assault on their sanity. The twins have abandoned their plotting at last and seem prepared to watch their cousin's imminent doom with glee. 

Atem? Kaiba has finally seen Sennan Atem show fear. Now he's got a placid facade on, bluffing apparently his danger instinct. With his family, it makes perfect sense. But Atem is clutching the back of the plastic chair so hard its cracked, and his body seems to have decided on working ahead and jumping straight to rigor mortis. His gaze seems to be staring straight into another dimension.

Great. Kaiba has to do the best friend thing.

"Atem. Atem!" He hisses. There's only so much that bluff face can do if he stares at the group the whole time they approach. Kaiba wonders if he's seeing his life flash before his eyes. Certainly, Atems dignity is finally dying. Kaiba elbows him in the ribs. Atem doesn't even move, but he looks at him. Or through him.

"Turn around and pretend to be sane for a few minutes or is that too much to expect from a low life like you?" He whisper shouts. Atem doesn't even respond to the insults. He just turns around and slides down in his seat a little. Its awkward and absent of his normal grace. Its like watching a puppet being controlled by someone who has no idea what they are doing. They are all absolutely fucked. Atem is going to be a disaster and as his family and best friend they are going to be dragged into this oncoming dumpster fire.

Bakura Ryou sits there flipping through several maps and diagrams with an innocent smile on his face. Kaiba isn't certain whether he is feigning it or not. The ditz might not be noticing, could be trying to get Atem to do something about or at confront his crush....or Bakura Ryou could just be getting enjoyment over the drama. He wears the same face no matter what. Ruthless stuffed bunny. Its probably one of the latter two options. For the first time ever, Kaiba finds he does not in fact approve.

"Hey, Ryou! What fresh torment ya got for us, huh?" Is shouted in time with a blonde beanpole projectile slamming into Bakura Ryou's back. 

Jounouchi Katsuya. Aggravation given human form. He is in fact, loyal to an impressive degree, an excellent fighter, able to think quick on his feet and has a top tier level of determination. Kaiba will admit to none of this if he had a gun to his head. He is also the best friend and plucky shadow to the fixation of Atem's ridiculousness.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give away any suprises but...," there it is again. That too innocent smile on Ryou's face. There isn't even a hint of imminent doom from him. You only know if you've been burned before. 

"Oh, great. You're going to tear us apart this campaign, aren't you, Ryou?" Which all the nerd herd have been burned. Honda Hiroto. The brother in all but blood to Jounouchi, both having escaped a bad past and worst street gang together. They also are verbal and physical brawling partners. Which they like to display every five minutes.

"Well, we will just have to tough it out. Don't be a wimp now, guys!" Mazaki Anzu. The voice of common sense, and bossiness, of the nerd herd. She acts like a several years old sister to the three boys, yelling them into line fearlessly. And finally....

"It's going to be so much fun!" Complete with jumping up and throwing his hands in the air like an excitable child's show character, we have one Mutou Yuugi. 

The single linchpin of chaos that this school seems to go through, in both the nerd herd and everyone around them. Plenty of times there seems to be some incident with someone. Then you go, oh wow this happened? Turns out they shared a five meter radius with Mutou and got struck with calamity. Mutou and his friends proceed to run in and fix it like magical knights in some sort of medieval comedy of errors. Appear. Jinx. Bullshit proceeds. Swoop in and accidentally spell it better. Mutou's cursed. 

You ask Atem? Mutou is a physical blessing by the gods that no human is worthy to look upon. Atem's become disgraceful.

Atem and Kaiba don't always see eye to eye. But Kaiba swears this is ridiculous. Hell, Mutou has some ancient puzzle he swears is magic. He made a wish for friends and bam. Nerd herd. You translate the box? It talks about calamity and curses. It explains a lot of what happens in Domino City since that day. Atem? Atem thinks his eight year puzzle solving binge is admirable. His story? Adorable. If Yuugi asks Atem to do a cursed blood ritual demon summoning, there's a chance Atem might call it a party game and join.

The nerd herd is busy ooh-ing and aww-ing over pictures of finished figurines for the next campaign so Kaiba peeks at blue screen of death personified.

Atem is still slumped in his chair and seems resigned for death. He still holds that impressively regal air around him like a crown, but his eyes are as wide as a dazed deer. Shoulders locked at his ears, fists clutching his pants. He hadn't ripped them. Yet. A miracle. His blown eyes locked over on the little swarm cooing over Ryou's work. Everyone at the table knows he's only looking at one of them. At a hyper, overly-optimistic twerp. But his gaze is vague and lost enough that it can't really be made out. Thankfully. If he made them all look like creeps Kaiba would strangle him. They have reputations. But then Atem does it. He opens his mouth.

"All of you play as well?" Kaiba watches as the nerd herd's heads snap to Atem in slow motion. Its not just an obvious question, Ryou has had campaigns with them for four years. The whole school knows. But Atem's stupidity seems determined to damn them all. "Perhaps we should play together sometime."

The table of family chaos widens their eyes. It's happened. Atem just initiated conversation. The train is derailing. Sitting next to him, Kaiba hears Atem's pants actually rip. He glances down. Yes, he actually just tore some cloth apart at the knee. Atem's face turns red. Not blush red. Atem's not breathing. None of them know CPR. Great. Kaiba is going to lose his best friend from asphyxiation caused due to complications from Homosexual Anxiety.

Now, to Atem's credit its a smooth conversation starter. It is also a good reason to interact with his crush (and crew). However, that means Atem needs to act like a normal human. For multiple campaign nights. Not a gay disaster dweeb. Impossible.

And due to social proximity to the swooning mess, Kaiba and the drama family will get dragged in. Are dragged in. Obviously, the nerd herd will be present as well. The mere thought of that many human aggravations being coalesced in one area for long has given Kaiba a migraine. A bigger headache. Atem already created one. Annoying.

But somehow, Atem has accomplished his task. Mutou (and herd) are interested. Mutou gasps in an over-dramatic fashion. His too-large baby eyes shine and sparkle.

"You play Monster World?! Do you play with Ryou as well?" The shy, punk nerd blurts out. Guard dog blondie might as well drop to all fours and shake his tail. New friend! New friend! Friend play? Kaiba swears Honda's strange antennae hair perked up and started shaking. Incoming signal. Why is Mazaki the most composed? For her, anyway. If there's an initiation friendship speech Kaiba will vomit his noodles. On Atem. This is his fault. Getting crushes. Making new friends. Overly exposing Kaiba to dorkiness. Try scrubbing puke off your shoes shortie.

"Um." Great. Kaiba can hear Atem's brain short circuit. Again. The only blessing is that Atem can hold that default confidence bluff through an apocalypse or two. Now he has to do the best friend thing.

"Yes, we campaign with cloud hair over there. What of it?" Listen. Kaiba will do the best friend thing. He doesn't have to be nice about it. Atem is radiating thankfulness. As are his torn pants. Thank you, they say. For preventing further clothes-slaughter.

"Oh, well I was just thinking we could talk about our campaigns together. Share ideas," Mutou states. He scratches the back of his hair awkwardly. Kaiba doesn't even need to second guess. Five, four, three…

" That's a great idea!" Atem blurts out, his ears still blushing. Damn, Kaiba's timing is rusty.  
Kaiba sees Ishizu close her book and set it aside. Malik and Marik start pulling out notebooks. Akefia has some crumpled paper wads. Looks like everyone has also decided to share campaign notes and sheets in solidarity. Or resignation. Same difference with Atem's love struck blunders. 

Kaiba sighs. Rubs his temples. It looks like they will spend the rest of lunch repeating over the same character sheets a dozen times. As if they haven't maximized their efficiency already. And they will probably share a campaign as soon as possible. Kaiba is forced to sit there and prevent Atem from combustion. When best friends combust it hurts your reputation. Kaiba has a company to think of. And a brother.

What cruel god made Atem a disaster gay, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. You Make Me Feel Just Like A Young Boy Should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short but I have another work I plan on publishing by tomorrow morning. This story may have a lot of puzzle/blindshipping involved...but it also has a lot of friendship!
> 
> I'll get the next chapter out in about a week. (Look, the fool just jinxed their week to have something happen.)

Kaiba does not loiter once school over. Nor does he get caught up in the yelling tide of imbecilic classmates. He knows exactly how to use his long legs to outpace a crowd and still look calm and collected doing it. He practiced. A lot. Being punctual is good for his professional repertoire.

Him grabbing his bag takes forty five seconds. Getting to the shoe lockers takes approximately four minutes. His classroom is on the other side of the building. Shoe exchange? One minute and twenty six seconds. If he is brisk (he always is), he can get to the front gate in three minutes and fourteen seconds where his chauffeur pulls up right as Kaiba steps out. Then they go to pick up Mokuba. This gives his brother exactly eleven minutes to talk with his friends.

Then it is to the office. Twenty six minutes with traffic. Mokuba does his homework before overlooking the latest survey results. Seto sticks his head in an invention, design schematics or stock numbers until Mokuba gets hungry. Four hours and three minutes. Their food is prepared and then heated at the office.

The Kaiba schedule is predictable. Its efficient. It runs like a humming machine or a logical computer program. Everything happens where its supposed to and when its supposed to. No loose ends left hanging. Any hitches in the efficient system must be dealt with swiftly so it doesn't get more off balance.

There is only one glitch in Kaiba's system. It is staying pace beside him. Kaiba looks over. Or...hes attempting to. Atem's legs are half of Kaiba's.

"Seto! Seto, listen," Atem's eyes are bright and his smile small but honest. A friendship talk. Nope. Kaiba weighs his options. Breaks his routine to speed-walk. He looks over his shoulder. Atem's eyes widen with surprise. Comprehension. Offense.

"Seto!" Its a cry of outrage. Its beautiful music. "Seto don't you dare ignore me." Atem might strike a retaliation campaign...or give the triad hyenas of evil permission to. Kaiba will deal with it later. A smile over takes his face as Atem growls, weaving in and around the crowd behind him. His snarl has overtaken most of his face. Kaiba cackles and flips him off.

Atem decides to take his retaliation early. He has impressive aim.

"Aah! You bastard!" Kaiba is honestly concerned about if he should get checked for a concussion. "What is in your backpack?!?!"

"My duel disk," Atem's scowl has dropped to a blank face as he walks over to crouching businessman. The corner of his mouth is twitching. Bas. Tard. "I got concerned when it was stolen from my home." Did he plan this a month ago?!

"Your- why? To weigh your bag down when you give innocent bystanders concussions?!"

"You are not a bystander and could never be referred to as innocent," Atem's tone is unimpressed, his face nonplus, but his eyes are flinty. Feral. "Now. We need to have a conversation."

"We are already having a conversation," Kaiba looks to his left but Atem managed to corner him between the wall and the shoe-grab rush. He glares at Atem. "I need to pick up Mokuba." Atem pulls his cell phone and its fifty obnoxious, fluffy kuriboh charms.

"Nope," he pops the p. Ruins his perfect diction to annoy Kaiba. "I texted him. He's going to drop by the game store near his school. Grab a couple more capmon."

A couple more capmon means a couple dozen capmon. Seto groans. Why won't Mokuba let him buy them in bulk. Mokuba wouldn't get duplicates. But its the experience, big brother! "And we. Are going to talk." Seto groans again. A blissful silent pause, then...

"First of all, thank you." Seto howls like the dying in response. Atem forges on. " You really didn't have to help me with....my weakened composure. But I appreciate it, Seto." Atem sends a blinding smile his way. Innocent. Cheery.

Like they are normal friends who don't write scathing formal reviews when peer editing the other's essays, or get kicked out of restaurants and arcades for their shouting matches. Like they haven't dealt with assassination attempts together or put each other in the hospital because cards. Like Atem didn't go frozen and tear his pants knees because a crush while Kaiba came to his aid.

Seto sneers at him. Atem is not deterred. He is never deterred from anything. "If you are so thankful, do us both a favor and forget it ever happened," Kaiba snaps. Atem just continues to smile at him like they are having a conversation about the weather. It would be just as useless.

Atem knows where Kaiba sorts emotional sharing. In the round filing cabinet. Except with Mokuba, as proper emotional support from his family system is important for healthy development. Guess what? Atem is not Mokuba.

What Atem is, is a grinning, gremlin fool standing there with far too many belts and chains to be non-questionable, torn uniform pants and holding a backpack filled with a school-smuggled duel disk. And maybe rocks. All for the purpose of braining Kaiba in retaliation. Only Atem could weaponize a friendly demeanor along with a hallway's traffic pattern. (And a duel disk, in tournament illegal ways.)

Kaiba doesn't have time for this. Except he does, because Atem cleared part of his schedule on purpose. What he doesn't have is patience. He hisses out his teeth.

"Listen. I'm not going to tolerate this. What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you, Kaiba. That is the polite thing," Atem drawls calmly. His eyebrow twitches. Kaiba's snark is starting to test him. Good.

"Which you did. We are still talking. Spit it out." Atem sighs. Long and drawn out. Revenge for Kaiba's snark. Now Kaiba's eyebrow twitches.

"Well, I was hoping we could stop by somewhere. My treat, for today."

"I am literally a billionaire." Atem pouts at that. He rarely does, mostly because he has formal manners engraved in every cell. Partly because it makes him look like a duck. Kaiba is sorely tempted to deadpan state quack quack like he usually does. But he accepts the peace offering for what it is.

"If we head back to my place, the chefs can make us something tolerable. You owe me a few duels, and we call it even." Atem goes back to that ridiculous cheerful demeanor.

"Deal!" He puts his hand out to shake, like a proper businessman. Kaiba shakes it and turns to squeeze through the remaining shoe-gathering crowd. On a whim he looks over his shoulder.

"This is better anyway. I don't want to be seen in public with someone with your pants situation." It's worth it, watching Atem's face cringe as he remembers his cloth-murder.

That is how he ends up spending the early evening yelling at Atem over comfort and junk food. He does his paperwork late that night, staying up far later then he should. There is a strange warmth in his chest when he looks over discarded ramen and ice cream bowls in the dim glow of his laptop. He looks at the stacked game boards and his splayed duel mat and feels his lips curl at the edges.

Its alright. Neither Mokuba or his staff would dare tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little snapshot explores some of the fierce and loyal rivalry/friendship between Atem and Kaiba. They seem to keep each other on track in the manga (slightly less so in the shows) both as gaming rivals, confidence-wise and morally. When one of them is having doubts, faltering, or just being questionable, the other shows up for the/to challenge them. I have seen people call them each other's foils. That is not what I see. They are both very similar. Prideful, determined, and loyal to a fault.
> 
> I think for all they clash, they really can understand each other because of this. Kaiba is really more of Yuugi's foil then he is Yami/Atem's or Jounouchi's. However they also have a weird friendship. Conversations require intense mental pain to be unlocked.
> 
> Edit: If you haven't heard of round filing cabinet before, it means throw it in the trash.  
> \-----  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. 'He Is In It Just For Kicks'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for posting a very short chapter and a new story riddled with typos the other day. If you didn't read the author's notes on that but read it, AO3 added in a bunch of weird spaces and punctuation marks, and even deleted some words. 
> 
> Did I check the html? Yes, I did. And it is still doing that after a dozen attempts to fix it. 
> 
> So I feel bad, so have this early! Note, this might make it take longer to get the next chapter out. My apologies.
> 
> It is Monster World campaign day!!! Enjoy!

" **I'm doing what.** " It isn't a question. Not the way Bakura Akefia issues it. Its a blunt, jagged weapon meant to stab the guts of the messenger, the message-maker, and every person in the vicinity and even marginally involved.

"We're campaigning with Yuugi's group today!" Somehow, Bakura Ryou (Akefia's younger brother), is completely unaffected. He acts like he doesn't even notice. Bright, happy and cheery. Malik thinks he sees little cartoon doodles of flowers and sunshine float around Ryou's head.

Not even Malik and Marik would ever cross a murderous Akefia. Ryou, as his younger brother, seems completely inoculated. Thank the gods, as it means Akefia has a handler. Right now, though? It means Akefia will just find an outlet for his frustration elsewhere.

"Now," Akefia drawls; his knife embeds into the table. Deep. "Pray- **fucking** -tell, why would I be doing that?" Malik can hear the sarcasm glint in time with the knife. In the absence of Ryou's intimidation, Akefia's eyes are darting around the room for blame. Or a target. When he skips anger therapy, he gets volatile.

Like now.

Malik sees Marik lean closer to Akefia. His grin is crooked and a little off his rocker. Marik smells danger. It's aroma has always been sweet to him.

"So you can spend time with your friends, of course." Ryou still looks like a shiny, little, chibi sticker. His face in a permanent grin to be plastered on a journal or calendar. 'Great job!,' his smile says, plus fifty other cliche and disgustingly optimistic shallow sentiments.

"My friends. _My_ friends," Akefia deadpans. "My friends are right here."Akefia wildly jerks his thumb over his shoulder at Malik and Marik. Marik has to dodge before his eye gets put out. Malik, safe out of harm's way, just preens. "You mean _your_ friends, fluff-puff."

"They're your friends, too, brother." Ryou's smile has lowered in wattage (good), but his eyes are still shiny and far too...disney princess like. How are Ryou and Akefia related again?

Akefia's eyes narrow; he squints at his brother. It's not what you would call an attractive or intimidating look. His brows are furrowed, his nose crinkled enough to mimic a pig and his face is still flushed from yelling and covered with a mystery food of some kind. Yet no one should forget his left hand that's gripping his knife so hard his dark knuckles flushed white.

"Wait a second," Akefia points an accusing finger at Ryou," This is to try to get Twerp O'Big-Head together with Smiley McShort-Fry, ain't it?" Ryou just continues smiling.

"Well, guess what? I ain't helping his highness!" Akefia huffs, pulling his knife out of the table and leaning back. His posture may be relaxed and regal, but his stained uniform and food-speckled face and hair just read dirtball. He never lets anyone's opinion matter. Its what the Ishtar twins adore. Marik withdraws, sensing a lack of violence and bloodlust.

The slam rattles the table. 

The chip bags go flying. There's an orange soda can projectile that sprays on the wall. A pudding cup vomits its portion atop the cherry wood surface. Ryou's three dungeon master binders sit right where Akefia's dagger was. Ryou's still smiling. But his eyes? Malik gulps. Marik evaluates. He draws back. Runs to the Bakuras' kitchen. Traitor.

This is how the Bakuras are related.

"I just spent a total of twenty hours in two days writing a month's worth of campaign adventure. To bring our two groups together. Do you know why, dear brother?" Ryou doesn't wait for Akefia's answer. Which is good, because he looks too shocked to give one.

"Because I care about my friends. And I spent. Twenty hours. In three days. Speed writing and calculating. For our groups, including for your rogue. Now you enjoy playing. Just because you wanted to go graffiti the train station -yes I know that was your plan - isn't going to ruin the campaign I _lovingly_ crafted. You can go do that when you skip class. **_Are we understood, brother?_** " Ryou's face and voice contorts as he goes on. By the end he is screaming with his freshly-revealed Bakura Rage.

"Uh...yeh," a shocked Akefia manages. Its so rare that Ryou gets mad that they all forget how terrifying it is. Ryou is as strong hearted and willed as any of them. Its the only way he puts up with their crazy families. Its also something to hear Ryou actually mentioning Akefia and the M&M's delinquency. Much less scheduling it.

"Okay, great!" Ryou is instantly back to his smiley demeanor. Marik pops his head out the kitchen doorway. Seeing the lack of looming danger he can't defeat, he walks back over with a giant stack of napkins. It might be every napkin the Bakuras own.

Napkins. It's literally the thinnest excuse Malik has ever seen.

Marik plops the whole giant stack on top of the spilled pudding cup's innards and half-heartedly prods it. Under the other three's watchful eyes, he gives it a feeble swipe, wads the giant stack up and throws it (half unused) in the trash like a basketball. There is still pudding on the table. Ryou sighs. Definitely every napkin the Bakuras own.

"Anyway...," Malik leaves open.

"Oh! Well, anyway, I managed to make a campaign that should last a month if we meet roughly twice a week. I know we already all looked over our character sheets yesterday, but-" Ryou begins prattling. 

Akefia might be stubbornly pretending to hate this, but he is making fighting motions with his zombie-rogue figure. Malik locks eyes with his brother. They both smirk. This many people in one room with them? Preoccupied? Not to mention they are playing an RPG together. That's an opportunity to piss people off with every turn.

The M&Ms smell the makings of mayhem.

*****************************

For some reason, Kaiba is standing in a shitty convenience store after school lets out. _A convenience store_. With overpriced snacks and dubious stains of unknown origin on the floor. 

No, there's a reason. Just not a good one. And the reason stands beside Kaiba in all his panicking, gay glory. It starts out with Atem debating what snacks to bring to the RPG session. Snacks. As if its going to matter. Then the group is interrogated on their limited knowledge of Mutou Yuugi's favorite snacks.

When this lacked any favorable results, they were all sent out to (poorly, half heartedly and/or passive-aggressively) interrogate their classmates for the answer. Even Mokuba was dragged into this. As if a ten year old would have any information on the extremely optimistic imp's favorite overly-sugary consumable.

For some reason, this led to a convenience store raid of epic proportions. And not just one, no.

 _Three._

Three convenience stores. And all of them, somehow, extremely dubious. He wondered if Atem dragged him to the stores in Domino that had the worst health ratings. Maybe he memorized a list of them. With Atem? Possible.

Kaiba peaked a glance over at the teeny goth epicenter of gay and over-thinking within Domino City. He was glaring between two entirely alike individual melon breads as if he could make them confess to their terrible crimes if he gave them the shake down long enough. Kaiba shivered. Internally.

He would never break his composure to do something so undignified around another living person. 

"Listen," Kaiba started. Atem's eyes never wavered from the sugary criminals. But he grunted. Close enough.

"It's really not going to matter what you bring for snacks," Kaiba started grimacing. Worse then he was. He was giving advice. His very being felt on fire with the wrongness. He was becoming....a dork. 

Mokuba save him.

"What they'll care about is how you spend time with them. That's what that twerp Mutou will care about right?" Help him. Advice giving. This was as low as it got. This is what Kaiba got for playing friends. He was contaminated. He needed a shower. A chemical shower.

"I suppose...you're probably right." Atem was still grimacing at the sugary confections. But he put them down. Reluctantly, but he put them down.

"Of course, I'm right." Kaiba, on his track record of extreme graciousness, ignored Atem's undignified eye roll. Oh, the lows Atem had sunk to in his love-precipitated quest. "Now, can we head to the geek's house so we can finally play?"

"Ah. I suppose we should." Finally, Atem stopped trying to stab the confectioneries with his gaze. He turned and smiled at Kaiba. As if a kind demeanor would smooth over the mental anguish he had dragged him through. Hardly.

"So we can get out of here?" He pointed his gaze to the suspiciously golden drop trail that originated from the restroom. Atem's eyes followed his. Blinked awkwardly. Darted around. _FINALLY_ met Kaiba's eyes with chagrin. As if he finally comprehended where he had dragged his friends to.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Let's go bash some monsters, hmm?" Kaiba huffed in response. He knew patience. So much patience. Let himself be dragged around. And he was tired of being patient of Atem's hysterically gay antics. 

Kaiba spun on his heels and started walking. Atem kept pace beside him. Until they reached the entrance. 

Atem halted like he had seen a ghost, whirled around and fled like there was zombies trying to eat his brains. Impossible. This whole debacle proved he had none.

Kaiba looks back in concern. Did he leave his wallet or phone? See a mugger that Kaiba would have to drag his fight-loving friend away from?

Fact one: Kaiba literally had security guards. Fact two: Atem barely came above Kaiba's waist level in height. Fact three: He weighed as much as Mokuba, a ten year old. Why he would throw himself into a pack of criminals Kaiba didn't have a clue. How he always won...Kaiba still didn't have a clue. Atem was frightening in existential ways Kaiba refused to think about.

Atem walked out the previous aisle. He held both criminal melon breads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo...the boys really loved the bolds and italics this time. But they really are fed up with the others, huh?
> 
> Also yes, I have decided to start calling the Malik and Marik twins the M&Ms. Did I make this decision under sleep meds at 3 AM? Yes, I did. Am I changing it? No.
> 
> Also I just wrote one of my most favorite dialogue lines ever, but it didn't fit in this chapter. So we will just have to wait, and then it is full Kaiba snark ahead!  
> \---------  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	4. Started Like A Movie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...I'm late with this. Sorry. But I have so much writing done it is ridiculous, so now I am just editing it and hoping to post it all as quickly as possible. :/
> 
> Editing is hard. Especially when your computer is wonky and you have to do it on your phone. (Many free mobile writing programs don't have typo+grammer checkers. But they do have tiny keyboards where you can press the wrong button oh, so easily.)
> 
> Anyway.... here is almost everyone! Look at them. Look at my babies they are beautiful.

Mahaad isn't sure what is going to happen.

One can never be certain about the future, only prepared for it. Not even Isis and Ishizu, with their uncanny foresight, can know everything.

However, he is very much unaware and unprepared for what might happen. There is no section in his big brother/eldest sibling manual for when your baby brother becomes a love-struck disaster gay and foolishly initiates a meeting of epic proportions of both geekdom and chaos. No advice whatsoever.

This impending sense of doom is strong, but it isn't totally foreign. Mahaad has had to put up with a lot. A lot. From both Atem and Mana over the years. He personally considers it well balanced out with the love, respect and affection he receives.

This is what he reminds himself when Mana and him meets Atem and his best friend, Kaiba. Even with Kaiba, Mokuba and their two bodyguards carrying several plastic bags, Mahaad can only see the tops of Atem's hair. His very tall hair. Father and Mother were sure it was a phase. Its reached to the sky like a tri-colored bush-skyscraper for ten years now.

The reason he is hidden? Snacks. Lots of them. A bunch of sugar- and sodium-laden carb devices wrapped in shiny, multi-colored packages and carried as a precarious mountain in his brother's small arms. Mana oohs in delight. Mahaad feels his eye twitch.

Geeks. Manic delinquents. His brother's soap opera pinings. Barely-stalemated blood feuds. And sugar. Of course. The last ingredient for the loss of Mahaad's sanity. He turns to look at Kaiba. Surely he, in all his crotchety but sensible glory, should have stopped this.

Mahaad is met with the gaze of a man who has already watched his sanity slip down the drain. He has nothing more left to lose but to solider on through this imminent catastrophe. When Mahaad looks at the bags with a cocked eyebrow, he can see Kaiba's mind replay whatever Atem put him through. By Ra. Mokuba points a hand, bag full of chips and all, at Atem. There's the culprit, officer.

"Since you're here, he is your responsibility, now," Kaiba spits. To someone who wasn't the eldest sibling to an epicenter of chaos, it might sound angry. But Kaiba and Mahaad are. Mahaad could hear the desperation to be relieved of duty. Mahaad clocks in like a dutiful guard. He nods grimly. Splits the proffered plastic bags between Mana and him. There was no way Atem was getting that new Pokémon game. Zero. These bags must hold a month's worth of allowance.

"I am literally right here." Mahaad turns to look at the cause of the commotion. Atem's glare might be more impressive if you could see it. Pastries aren't intimidating. Either way, Mahaad is immune.

"Indeed, you are. Which is the concern." Normally, Mana was the cause of trouble. But when Atem did cause problems? Well. Atem always liked to be the best at something. "Luckily, your friend and I have sorted out attending duties." Mahaad drawls.

Mana, by his side, is hiding her giggles behind her hands. The Kaibas make no effort to hide their bloodthirsty wolf grins. Mahaad commends their bodyguards. Kaibacorp security can keep a blank face through the end of the world.

Atem is scowling at him in full force. But its the worst that Atem ever turns on his siblings. His brother is petty, vocal and prone to prank wars and fights. But they receive only his gentleness. Even when they have broken his things, broken promises, or ruined his day. Mostly, they receive a forgiving smile. Atem pushes aside his sadness for them without thought.

So, Mahaad puts up with pulling him out of fights, and the trillion game tournaments and trying to get him to actually eat his lunch. He puts up with his yelling fits and his over-enthusiastic cooing at cute things with Mana. Listens dutifully to every idle rant of games. It wasn't that long ago that Mahaad finally had to stop carrying his tiny siblings in his arms. Oh, so, so small.

And today putting up with Atem seems to involve carrying junk food and preparing for a fate worse then death. The life of a big brother.

"Humph. Are we going to the Bakuras or do you two want to stand around and insult me some more?"

"We got here, but couldn't remember what floor they were on. Just that they're number 13! Which I think Ryou did on purpose but he says he didn't but I'm sure he did. And I texted them! But they never responded. So Mahaad said lets wait 'til you get here and go up together! So we were waiting and waiting and waiting forever! And its because you went to the store. I guess. Ooh, ooh, ooh! Please tell me you got me a strawberry kitkat! Since we waited forever, its only fair!" Mana, as usual, makes normal events sound as dramatic and bubbly as possible. 

She started copying talky, toddler Atem as a baby and then they had two of them. Two tiny, ranty, nonstop terrors. Its why Mahaad got them both Thing 1 and Thing 2 pjs as kids. It never stopped applying. The pjs never stopped fitting either. Hard to, when they never grew. Mahaad watches Thing 1 smile.

"Of course, I got you a strawberry kitkat and a juice. Mahaad, I got you a melon soda because they were out of citrus. Is that fine?" Ah, he's still thoughtful. Even in the middle of whatever mental break caused this mess.

"Thank you, Atem. That wasn't necessary." Atem huffs at him again.

"Tch. Nonsense. And the Bakuras are on the fourth floor." With that, they pile into the elevator. Mana, munching on her chocolaty treasure, finally asks.

"Sooo....why did you and the Kaibas raid a convenience store?" Mokuba snorts.

"Three." Kaiba sounds as if he saw a man murdered in front of him. No. He sounds like what a normal person would sound like if they saw someone murdered. The hell, Atem.

"...We needed snacks," Atem says like a solider repeating marching orders. Or a robot. A solider robot. Mana stops munching. She's staring at Mahaad with wide eyes. She's radiating fear. _Fix this big brother._ Mana, if only Mahaad knew how. Instead, Mahaad ushers them out the open elevator doors and knocks briskly on No. 13.

**************************

"Alright, so does everyone have their figures, character sheets, dice, snacks and phones," Anzu berates. Honda, Jonouchi, and Ryuji groan. Yuugi, with everything in his 'super-duper, special, awesome campaign Kuriboh' backpack, is thumbing mindlessly on his virtual pet. One of five. He's the only one they know who is still using them after the fad broke. All the pets have star hair. Honda jokes about Yuugi being an escaped virtual pet. Short, always hungry, and with impossible hair.

"Yeah, we do. You asked us that like two trillion times already! Sheesh!"

"Well, maybe if one of you didn't forget half your stuff every single campaign night, some of us wouldn't worry," Anzu shoots back. Jonouchi growls under his breath. He is usually the forgetful one...he knows when he's caught.

"Ryou has our figures. The only thing we can't share are our sheets." Ryuji points out. Honda side eyes him.

"We can share everyone's dice but yours, huh?" Ryuji flushes.

"I just need to be certain no one will mess them up! These are expensive, you know!" He rattles his giant bag of specialty dice. The bag is half his head. It isn't even a quarter of his collection. Its looks like a dragon guarding gold. It's fitting. It's worrisomely fragile around the destructive trouble trio. Anzu thinks him showing off his handmade dragon bag before the Dragon Lord Kaibas might end badly.

"No one would break your shit, man. We're your friends! Give us a break."

"My dice aren't 'shit', Honda!"

"That isn't what I meant! Can't you open your ears!" At this point they've shoved their faces close and their arms in the air. Yuugi jumps beside them.

"Hey, what do you guys think Ryou will hit us with? I'm hoping to capture a new beast or two. Maybe it will help," Yuugi stops to scratch the back of his neck. "You know, since Ryou doesn't pull punches." The encroaching fight dissipates under the looming threat of Ryou's sadism.

"That's an understatement," Ryuji says. He looks exhausted at the thought.

"Oh, man. He's gonna cream us."

"Well, we just have to push through and not give up. Am I right, guys?" Jonouchi hurls himself over and throws his arms around the two of them.

"Let's just work together! If we try hard enough, maybe we won't have to remake a new character on the first campaign day." Oh, Yuugi. The searing doom that he has injected makes the other guys quiet and cooperative.

Yuugi, the unassuming leader. His playful, unobtrusive methods are the only reason they aren't banned from every business in Domino. Anzu is glad. She sees the bus coming, and she doesn't want to get thrown off because she chose fools for friends. It's a long walk to the Bakura's.

They load up and pay their fare. This route isn't too crowded, so they manage to squeeze into some seats in the back.

"For a campaign this ridiculously big, I'm sure the boss will be wild. I need to level up my gunman before hand."

"No kiddin'. Since you took that hydra poison three quests ago, you been way behind."

"Oh, like you don't die all the time," Honda spits back. Ryuji snorts. Jonouchi swore to fight every encounter, no matter the level. It works half the time. He does level up fast. Its the only reason he keeps up, because he dies the most.

"Well, we can just find some small fry for him to fight, right?" Anzu has the unique ability to sound cheerfully welcoming and ominously warning in one. She will not get kicked off this bus for them fighting.

"I still need a beast or two to tame, as well!" Yuugi chimes in. He waves a virtual pet game. He probably will make a new pet based off any game beast they capture. Currently, Poki the Seventh is contained in the game clipped to his keyring.

There's an old lady dressed in various shades of peach boggling at them. She wonders what she thinks they're discussing. Probably not them rolling dice for three hours. A child beside Ryuji is eyeing Yuugi's pet-tending obsessively. Anzu can bet what he begins whispering to his mom about.

They reach their stop and hop off. Even though they've come to Ryou's several times, Jonouchi still starts strutting down the opposite way. Honda grabs him by the shirt collar and yanks on him. Then they start tussling. Ryuji groans. Anzu sighs. At least they behaved on the bus. Yuugi looks at his Mario mushroom watch. Apparently, they have time. Because he goes straight back to feeding his pet and ignoring the scene.

After five minutes of this madness, Anzu just yanks on both their ears. She enjoys the background music of grumbling all the way up to the fourth floor.

The moment the elevator releases them, Yuugi darts right down to number thirteen. He holds his hand raised up before the door, but watches them eagerly in wait. He's bouncing on the tips of his eternally unlaced sneakers. Jonouchi and Honda start walking in slow motion.

Yuugi glares at them. Anzu imagines a grumpy jigglypuff. Its more intimidating. The two fools stop and mime cowering. Yuugi's poutiness increases. Ryuji takes pity on poor Yuugi, and shoves them both.

Once they all stand or sprawl before the door, Yuugi knocks. He starts imitating a pogo stick again as they wait. A very smiley pogo stick.

The door unlatches, and is opened eerily slowly. It stops at a crack and a pair of eyes peer out at them.

**"Who dares encroach upon this domain?"**

"Uhhhhh, guys?" Jonouchi pops straight up and starts sputtering.

"Um...maybe we have the wrong address?" Anzu tries. It isn't the wrong address. It can't be. They've been here so often. But if they are polite, maybe they'll get an explanation?

"Is Ryou in there? We're supposed to play today!" Yuugi doesn't even falter. His game fix is soon to be quenched. He's still the definition of excitement.

**"Play? Play. I see. Well."**

The door slams open. A hooded figure stands in a pitch black hallway.

 **"Enter, adventurers! If you dare, for this is a game you won't soon forget!"** He throws his head back and releases a cackle that a horror movie actor would envy.

"Oh, I thought I heard something. Is everyone else here- MALIK!" Ryou's tune quickly changes from a polite inquiry to a shriek of rage.

"What? I was just getting in character?" In the background, someone starts cackling. Great. This is how the Ishtar twins play campaigns. This is what they agreed to. Jonouchi tries to act like he wasn't close to peeing his pants, tilting his head back and walking up to the door. But Malik doesn't move back to let him in. He switchs a flashlight on under his face instead.

 **"Just beware. Try not to lose your courage. Or your souls!"** He starts cackling madly again.

"Do you want my neighbors to call my landlord with a noise complaint, Malik? Oh! And you're standing in their way." At this, Malik switches off his flashlight and shuffles back into the apartment. Ryou turns on the hall light and holds the door wide for them.

"Sorry about that. Come on in, everyone else is here. Oh and we have snacks. Atem's treat."

"Oh, that's so nice of him!" It really is. Especially with such a large group. Ryou hums. Jonouchi and Honda also hum, rubbing their bellies. They're drooling. Its hard to tell if Yuugi perks up a bit. He's so gleeful at just the mention of a game. He hasn't stopped vibrating since they entered the building! Ryuji isn't paying attention. He's subtly looking around, 'casually' jangling his dice bag. Show off.

She has to put up with this and more. The people she's chose as friends. The guys she chose as friends.

Maybe she can talk to Ishtar Ishizu some. It would be nice to have more women friends. Or at least friends who didn't act like middle school boys.

They walk in to the game room. Or where the game room usually was. Indeed, there is stands holding full on torches and hundreds of candles dimly lighting the room. The table with the campaign map has its chairs removed and has chalk circles drawn around it on the floor. Four robed and hooded figures stand around it. They are chanting something as they light incense and put it in a Watapon statue incense holder.

All five of them stand in the doorway, not really sure how to proceed. A clatter behind them makes them all jump around.

There stands Atem, face in horror with a dropped soda can at his feet.

 _ **"Are you two kidding me! Can't you pretend to be normal for three hours?!?!"**_ A bunch of people emerge from the kitchen. Ryou, seeing more chaos, shoves the bowl of popcorn in Atem's arms before grabbing the ear of one of the hooded figures.

_"Akefia, are you trying to set off the smoke detectors?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha. Still campaign day, but no campaign. Didn't write out like I thought it would. Hopefully, y'all still enjoy this tidbit of complete chaos that they shall bring upon this poor group of adventurers.
> 
> Poor Atem does not enjoy. Poor Atem just wanted to look smooth in front of his crush. Poor Atem failed the moment he forgot you cannot look smooth while playing an rpg.
> 
> Its okay. Yuugi doesn't care about smooth anyway. He cares about games.  
> \-------  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	5. We [Did] Start The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been late updating my works because of this stupid story. I can write a RPG campaign. I can design and create RPG game for that matter. I can write stories. Surely, I can do both together, right?
> 
> Ha ha ha, it doesn't work like that.
> 
> Creating a story campaign with realistic play actions by multiple characters with their own motivations that works with the narrative I want is hard.
> 
> So this pushed me back for all my stories. So, guess what? I am just...not doing that. I am going to change the future games to not RPG games unless I write myself into a corner. But, you get this short chapter to get the RPG bit over with so I can write the rest of it. But I made it eventful (and hopefully) humourous to make up for it.
> 
> Note: I copied the first idea from an anonymous submit what happened during your DnD and the full thing is funny. I'll link it later if I can find it.
> 
> Second note: I'm dissapointed in myself for choosing a non-love song based chapter title but...come on.

"I'm telling you, we need to head to the tavern, Jou."

"But _why_ , Yug? We head to the tavern first thing every campaign," Jounouchi questions.

"Because that's the center of information in an RPG. It's where every NPC gathers so we can ask them," Atem states. Once they settled into actually playing Monster World his love of challenges and all things bet-able, winnable or challenge-able kicked in. Thusly, he was actually able to talk and not be paralyzed by his overwhelming crush. He did stop to make heart eyes at Yuugi every three minutes, but that was beside the point. He was functioning. Wonderful.

This was, of course, after everyone in the disaster family finished lecturing the twins, Akefia and Rishid. ("Can you please stop encouraging them. Please. I beg you, this family has enough shame to our name.")

Well, once the guys in the family stopped lecturing them. Mana was content to giggle, while Ishizu went back into the kitchen to stare blankly at the wall for ten minutes, and Isis brewed tea. And more tea. A lot of tea. They have four teapots of tea. ("I need this to survive the evening.")

"Why not, like, the town hall," Honda adds.

"Have you ever stepped near a government building in your life?" Kaiba scathingly adds.

"Uh, not really?" Kaiba's eyebrow raises.

"Do the people in your life go to government buildings, especially a town hall, regularly?"

"Alright, alright. Ya made yer point." Honda and Jounouchi scratch their head and face sheepishly. Kaiba is muttering about morons. His voice is so low, and he's sitting on the other side of the table, that they can't hear him. Good. They don't want two table flipping incident within twenty minutes.

"So, we are in agreement of heading to the tavern?" Isis queries. She gets a majority of nods and affirmatives. Except from Kaiba.

"You nerds do that. I'm heading to the mayor."

"Kaiba, didn't you agree this is the best way to get info?" Anzu states.

"He isn't getting info. He's trying to get a reward for us once we defeat the quest" Everyone turns towards Yuugi.

"Is that so, Kaiba?" He nods.

"I wasn't aware I explained myself." It's not stated like a question. It's a demand, like everything else Kaiba says.

Kaiba's strategy is a familiar one, the neutral chaotic rogue always finding ways to reward himself. Sometimes at the detriment of the party's goals. Sometimes beneficial. But they never warned the group across the table from them. Or the serenely smiling little imp across from him.

"The mayor is the village's official. He does all the town business. If someone has enough authority to reward us, it will be the mayor." Yuugi doesn't seem bothered by Kaiba's lack of manners. Or...anyone's lack of manners. Just gently corralling his wild friends and eagerly enjoying the game.

Mahaad approves. Of both the composure and the intelligence. So does his brother, whose eyes sparkle at the show of wit. And melts into his chair. Help them all, he has no idea of sublety. It really is worse then his cousins let on. Where is his dignity? Where went his posture? Mahaad can hear their orthopedic doctor crying.

"Alrighty then," Ryou claps his hands. "Is everyone sure of where they are going?" Akefia and the twins mutter about checking around the town. There is some sighs and cringes from those all too familiar. Ishizu volunteers to go with them. As a safeguard. Then everyone sets off to their little areas.

It doesn't take long for everything to go bad. Not long at all.

For once, the thief trio slipping away from Ishizu isn't the worst of it. For Ryuji tries to flirt with a woman in the back room of the bar for info. And accidentally knocks some things off of shelves. Onto the NPC's head.

Killing her.

And then decides trying to hide her body is a good idea. And gets spotted. And tries to get away with it by flirting more. But ends up being mistaken for a necrophiliac. And gets taken to jail for corpse defilement.

Thank the gods that Mokuba decided to go to a friend's house last minute. Actually, that's probably why Ryou felt it was safe to include this.

The combined campaign has become the campaign of freeing the corpse-fucker.

Mahaad gets up and grabs a teacup. Isis hands him the second teapot without a word. Eventually, they all just decide that they are going to take out the evil sorcerer first, and can help 'corpse-fucker' later. 

"Why have you forsaken me?" Ryuji fake sobs, sprawled over an impressively large amount of diorama.

"He is literally going to destroy all the lands if we don't stop him. Including us," Anzu chastises.

"Money," Kaiba deadpans at the same time.

Ryuji's wail is the ugliest thing Mahaad has ever heard. It's like if you crossbred an angry goose, a coyote howl, and broken bagpipes. He chugs an entire cup of tea in response. He needs it.

And if all that isn't a strain on his sanity, someone left a lighter unattended.

"And Melvin casts fireball! Destroying your monster!" Marik shouts, as he uses a MacGyver-brand flame-thrower consisting of hair spray, tape and a lighter.

It does destroy the monster.

And part of the campaign map. And set off the smoke alarms. The little monster figure has melted into smoking, molten goop. Marik is still cackling. Malik is snickering. Mahaad knew waking up today was a bad idea.

"You buffoons!" Akefia screams. "How dare you set my baby brother's nerd shit on fire! He worked for a month on these pieces!" Akefia does not in fact do anything about the small (but growing) fire. He just whacks both the twins with a chibi-ghost covered notebook.

Mana, dear Mana. Ever earnest but clumsy, grabs another of Ryou's notebooks and tries to fan the flames out. It gets bigger. What a surprise. Mahaad snatches the notebook away from her.

Atem starts pulling the map squares apart in a frenzy.

"Uh, pal? I don't think now's the time to worry about the itty pieces," Jounouchi frets.

"Where's a pot? Garbage can? Something metal?" Atem shoots back. Everyone else stands around fretting. Or just being generally unhelpful, when Yuugi steps up. Well, he runs.

To the kitchen, and possibly breaks a couple cabinets from the sound. And he comes back with a soup pot.

Atem reaches for the two squares on fire. With his bare hands.

"Don't you dare!" Mahaad cries. There is surely tongs or spatulas...and, nope. Atem just pinches two corners of a burning inferno and throws it in the pot with his bare hands. Then the next.

And both them run to the balcony door. Atem scrabbles frantically at the stuck door handle, while Yuugi invents an anxiety dance. While holding a pot of fire. The door is flung open. Yuugi drops the pot of doom outside. Isis runs over and pours the last pot of tea inside. It quenches the flames. Billows smoke like a small volcano.

The three walk back inside. Atem and Yuugi are looking wide eyed at each other. Wonderful. Love found by combustion. Isis, however, strides over to the table to stare them all down with her nose in the air. The silence stretches as she waits for their attention. Even Akefia stops his battery by notebook.

"And you all said we wouldn't need that fourth pot of tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	6. The Start (And Akefia's End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't going to do any more RPG campaign things but then a friend gave me a terrible, wonderful idea.
> 
> Enjoy Akefia's suffering (and him making everyone else suffer). Also, the revealed backstory of the Sennan/Shin/Ishtar/Bakura family tree!
> 
> Edit: Just a fun fact! Bakura canonically eats whole heads of garlic!

Technically, the Bakuras were only godfamily to the Ishtars. But they had been each other's godsiblings for like thirteen generations. They were real family at this point. This also meant they were family with the Sennans, as cousins or something. Which was the worst thing one could be, as the Sennans were terrible. Sure, maybe they kicked out that one serial murderer but that serial murderer was dead and so was Akefia and Ryou's sister and mother.

And Akefia needed someone to get mad at. So since goody-two-shoes-shits-gold-spoons-out-his-ass's father tried to fix the situation by sending the bastard to therapy and paying for everyone's funeral and counseling instead of sending him to the authorities. Well. Akefia could go after his family. Aka, Jackass's son and the Bastard's nephew, since Bastard apparently abandoned his own family. Who knows where they ended up. Oh, and it was nice to help the twins. Though that seemed to be a family inheritance dispute and not anything to do with the Bastard or Jackass. Thankfully.

But, on the other hand. Atem was an asshole born to an asshole family. But he was also the asshole who saved Ryou's life. More than once. From bullies, and muggers, Atem seemed to like saving everyone he could from the bad guys in the night. And he had helped prosecute Bastard. Up until he had died, anyway. And then he had gone and smeared his name every which way from Sunday.

I mean. Maybe Atem wasn't that bad a guy. And Akefia kinda owed him for looking after Ryou. And, Atem even looked after the twins, even after the several attempts on his life! Hell. Once, Atem had even hauled Akefia's ass off the edge of a building. (It involved a gascan, a kite, and a fast food toy.)

So... Akefia kinda watched his back. The only person who was allowed to shit on him or lay a finger on him was Akefia or the twins. Or maybe Rishid. If he was helping the twins. And maybe Akefia helped Atem out. Sometimes. Just as payback for favors. He wasn't his friend or anything. He still needed revenge! Revenge on Atem, and everything related to his person.

So, that's why when Kaiba the Rich Bitch strolled in the door with a giant smirk on his face, Akefia groaned. It was his number seven smirk. The one that said 'I am the greatest person to have ever lived, and I shall gloat about why'. Wonderful. How truly delightful. And Akefia knew in the bottom of his tiny, shriveled heart. It had to do with Atem. And Atem's weird-ass love story. The worst love story ever. Thus, the agony going through his worn soul.

Don't call him dramatic for presuming. Akefia's intuition has never been wrong. Not once.

They were gonna have to listen about why Mr. Too Rich To Not Be Dodging Taxes be uppity. Like usual, but moreso. Ugh. And it had to do with Atem. Double ugh. Why was Kaiba friends with almost every member of this fucked up family? Kaiba is not friend material. He isn't even friendly! Akefia seemed to be the only one sane. And Akefia is self aware, okay. If Akefia is the sane one, something is messed up. But anyway, back to the present. And the big jerk, Kaiba.

He was perching his ass on Atem's desk- bingo - and holding a giant stack of paper. It matching the giant stench from keeping his head up his ass most of the time.

"Yo. Ass." Kaiba ignored him. Bastard. He heard Akefia. But fine, play that game. Akefia would win. Kaiba's will was strong - but his patience nonexistence. He would win.

"Sooooooo," Akefia drawled as he gets up from his own desk he was lounging in. He tucks his knife into his pocket. This is one opponent who won't be intimidated. He'd get stronger, not weaker to threats. Akefia just needed patience. Bastard, fifteen spoons in his mouth walking around like he's smug shit. Akefia will win. Akefia will take him down a peg.

Akefia pops three pieces of gum in his mouth as he walks over. It's necessary. He has done research in annoying gum smacking. Three is optimum. Observe.

He plunks his hand on the desk besides Kaiba. Eew. Kaiba's presence. Atem's desk. Reminder to self: stick arm in bleach later.

Kaiba's eyebrow arches, he's not impressed. But his self important smirk hasn't dropped. Akefia is grinning like a loon. It helps his annoyance case. Kaiba has taken the bait, he believes Akefia's playing intimidation.

Kaiba is a terrible judge of character. As if the three betrayals and business takeover attempts didn't show that.

"Sooooooooo," Akefia drawls again, through his gum chewing. He pops it every few seconds. He waits. And waits. And waits. Longer then feels comfortable. Counts the seconds, and the growing tension in Kaiba's frame.

People think his habit of eating garlic by itself is weird. One: its a vegetable, so what? Two: It's like pure, unadulterated garlic bread. Yum. Three: It helps annoy the hell out of people when he gets close. He hasn't been chewing the gum long enough to cover it up. He puffs hot, garlicky-minty atrocity breath right in Kaiba's face, before pulling back to blow a bubble. And pop it.

Kaiba full-body twitches.

"So," Akefia points at the stack of papers, Kaiba looks down as if he forgot he had them. Ha. "Those stolen exams, or? 'Cuz I wanna know how much you're charging." The thread snaps.

Kaiba launches up to his feet so fast that Akefia has to jump back. Then, upset he misses bowling over Akefia, well. Kaiba does the most unreasonable thing possible. The true Kaiba way.

He flips the desk in Akefia's rough vicinity. It doesn't survive the impact with the floor. What a cheap make. 

Kaiba really has an impressive litany of curses. He's also ranting about 'How some of us do something called studying, you fucking delinquent.' Akefia keeps grinning. This show will hit the school rumor mills before lunch, and the gossip news within thirty hours. A headline flashes in his mind. 'KaibaCorp's Young Ceo: Cracking Under Pressure?' Amazing. As Akefia watches in delight, he vaguely hears the classroom door slide in. Hopefully, it's the teacher. That would be wonderful.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DESK??!?!"

Ah. 'Tis not the teacher. Is a similar waste of time.

Hearing Atem, his equally frustrating best friend, Kaiba snatches up the giant stack of papers. And. He. Hurls them.

At Atem's face.

It hits right center. Atem can't even guard, his hands full of a backpack that weighs a ton (it holds, probably, ten games plus textbooks).

"You're welcome!" Kaiba shouts all sing-song. Huh. Maybe Akefia cracked his last shred of sanity. Oops. Though, if throwing shit at Atem was his game plan, Kaiba should have told Akefia. He would have helped.

The grinning pair (and the class) watch as a giant storm of paper flits and swirls through the air like a storm. In the middle stands Atem Sennen. He looks the most beautiful hybrid between shell-shocked and affronted. Amazing. He shakes his head, trying to find a place to start. 

"I'm welcome? For what. You destroying my desk?! I am not taking the blame for that. I still need to come to class."

"No, you incompetent dweeb. I just solved your problems. And it's all in those," Kaiba points an imperious hand at a swirling paper." "You might want to catch them all. I'm not sure if they will accept it if there's any missing."

"Accept what?" Atem asks as he squints at Kaiba with doubt. Kaiba sounds snottily sincere, but Atem's probably right. You don't usually look at something launched at you as a gift.

"And you hit me with it because...?"

"For the other day." Kaiba hisses with quiet rage.

"...Oh." Damn, Akefia's probably the last person either of them will tell about the other day. And he's curious now. Real curious. Atem plucks up a few of the papers and inspects them. "Is this new club paperwork? How is that helpful?"

"Look at the first page." Kaiba waggles his hand in a shoo motion. Atem just glares.

"And how am I supposed to know which one that is?" He asks as he waves his hand to emphasize the mess on the floor. Kaiba sighs as if every second spent speaking with Atem is a new level of torture. Which, fair.

"It's for a gaming club. You know. Since certain individuals aren't allowed in several people's apartment buildings anymore. For your....campaign goals." No. Oh, no. Oh, no, no.

As Atem starts grinning dreamily, and Kaiba smirks like he's a demigod being recognized for the first time, Akefia feels dread. His brother will be brought in. Then he's going to have to be involved. 'To keep you out of trouble, brother.' Like he wants to waste more of his life helping Mr. Pampered pursue the pipsqueak of his dreams.

So caught up in his mental anguish, Akefia doesn't even hear the teacher come in and start yelling at Kaiba and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
